RVB: Agent Tokyo
by SOPV
Summary: Allison wasn't the only one the Director lost to the Great War. Kuren Kokoro had vowed to protect Allison before they departed... She had failed with the cost being her life. Years later the Director brought both back. Allison as Agent Texas and Kuren as Agent Tokyo... And this time Tokyo won't fail her Promise!
1. Prologue: Enter Agent Tokyo

**AN: Alright I'm starting another one a RVB fanfic to be exact! Now just so you know, even though the first chapter seems to be director-centric it isn't it's just how I wrote it but it is actually an OC. Note there is Multi-Pairing/Harem consisting currently of a Tex/OC/Carolina.**

 **I know that I might be rushing and I apologize if it sounds like it... But I've always had a thing for this series so forgive me. I might calm down about it along the way... A very small chance but a chance nonetheless.**

 **Prologue: The Return of a Legend**

* * *

[Mother of Invention, Director's quarters]

Drifting in space was a large ship known as the Mother of Invention, one of the greatest frigate class ships which was classified as an MCC (Mobile Command Center). Carrying the personnel of a UNSC Project called 'Project Freelancer'. Said project's purpose was to test the skill of soldiers alongside experimental A.I. For the future of Humanity.

Sitting in the captains deck was a man with faded grey hair and wore a black and grey uniform. Sitting within his own quarters he done as he always had, whenever he got a chance watched the last time he had seen the two of the three people he ever cared about. In the video was a woman with blonde hair kept in a pony tail and emerald eyes she was wearing the standard issued UNSC marine uniform.

Beside here was another woman with black hair, red streaks and crimson eyes. She also wore the standard issue UNSC marine uniform with a Katana strapped on her back and was smirking with amusement at the entire situation.

"Leonard, come on, stop it, put that thing down. we'll be late... and they need us.." The blonde pleaded as she gave a sideways glare at the woman next to her for not helping.

"Hey don't look at me like that Allison, he's YOUR husband after all." The raven haired woman retorted to the glare sent her way as she crossed her arms with a ever growing smirk.

"Shut it Kuren or next time I won't pay for those little food trips you make..!" She hissed at the now named Kuren whom held her hands out in resignation and slight protest.

The now named Allison sighed in resignation as the camera hadn't been taken a way.

"Alright... Alright, Just one more time okay? I don't wanna be late." She resigned. The man however slight tuned it out as his face went from stoic to one of grief. This... was the last moment he had seen either of them. Before he lost them to the Great War. He could barely hold his grief when he had found out they both died. If it weren't for the fact he still had Carol he'd have shot himself already.

He tuned in again when he heard Allison speak once more nearing the end of the recording.

"Don't say goodbye... I hate goodbyes.. Alright..." She smiled sadly, Kuren seeing this as a signal to step in and placed an arm around her hugging her tightly, making the blonde smile. Kuren then looked at the camera with another smirk.

"You won't have to... Don't worry, I give you my word Church, I'll do whatever I can to bring her back... Even if I gotta go through hell itself. And you know how I am with promises." She said as the smirk grew into a Cheshire grin. "And when we do the first rounds are on me, then we'll tell you our little 'war' stories after."

The man watching the video, Leonard Church, smiled sadly at that. She was always with them always there for the long ride.

They both then turned and heard a PAC system announce. "Attention all personnel of the UNSC Meridium we will be departing shortly. I repeat all personnel of the UNSC Meridium we will be departing shortly."

"Looks like we gotta go Allison, come on I'm sure you wanna have first pick on the bunkers. 'Sides I don't wanna share a room with one of those Helljumpers.. Arrogant pricks.." She grumbled the last part out. As she placed on her helmet and started walking off towards a pelican which had docked to take them to the UNSC Ship. Allison followed behind her, the moment both reached it however they turned around giving him a smirk before entering the Pelican. Ending the video.

It was the last time he had seen them... Alive anyway, Months after the Departure of UNSC Meridium he was given news of their death. Their squad was ambushed by Spec Ops Elites. They had managed to make a stand but when Allison and Kuren noticed the growing forces that attacked them. Both had ordered their team to leave.

They killed a great number of the Covenant and were actually winning when the Covenant dropped Generals to deal with them after noticing how long they lasted. In fact it was confirmed that at least 10 General elites had fallen in the fight. Alas they were overwhelmed. When their squad returned to assist the fight was already over.

Allison suffered multiple needler shots and high degree burns most likely by Plasma Rifles and Energy Swords even had a large energy blade impaled into her body. Kuren on the other hand had suffered much worse. She had lost an arm which by the Plasma residue was caused by either a Plasma grenade or Plasma sword; Her torso was riddled with needler shots and plasma burns even a large plasma cut right through the chest.

What astounded them however was that she died AFTER Allison despite her wounds and her body was found shielding Allison's own as her back was shot by so many plasma and needler rounds that it was showing bone and was soaked in blood. Her helmet was found a few meters away it's recording showing how Kuren had limped her way to Allison as the Elites around her had slowly stopped firing watching as she struggled with one broken leg to go and protect her friend. When she had reached her, another elite had grabbed the Katana off her back and stabbed both with it as an 'Honorable' end for their fight against them leaving the blade to be retrieved.

The man stared at the blade currently hung in his room it had a black handle and a golden guard; it's blade was pure black with red traces alongside it. Looking at it reminded him of what he had worked for lately. While true Project Freelancer was to Test experimental A.I, he had actually been trying to find a way to bring them back. In fact he was so close he could taste it.

 _'Kuren, Allison I promise I'll bring you back..'_ He was close and No one would stop him... Not even ONI.

"Director." A voice spoke shaking the man from staring at his computer as he started to the entrance finding it to be a black man wearing a similar uniform as him.

"What is it Councilor?" The Director responded as his eyes drifted towards the video.

"Agents North & South Dakota; along with Agent Carolina have returned from their mission." The Councilor informed, The Director glanced over to him for a moment before standing up.

"Thank you Councilor, do you have any news about Alpha and Agent Texas?" He asked the man before him.

"Alpha has stabilized after his fragmentation any memories of the 'incident' have been removed. As for Agent Texas, well, after a few sessions with her I've been able to deduce that she is ready to be deployed as an Agent of Project Freelancer." The Councilor finished watching as the Director stared out to the every constant empty space of the Galaxy.

"Anything else?" The Director asked as his hand reached into a pocket before grasping a photo. A photo he took of Allison and Kuren before their departure.

"Actually, there is. Agent Texas has told me she has been getting dreams... they were vague, yet there was enough there for me to conclude that they re her memories. Many of them seem to include Agent Tokyo." He answered seeing the Director turn his head. "Speaking of Agent Tokyo... The UNSC Victoria has release her from her tour alongside them and she'll be returning. In fact the Pelican that's transporting her should be here within the hour." The Counselor noted how the Director straightened and the faint smirk he could see told him he was happy of that.

"Councilor, After North and South's report I want all Freelancer agents to report to the Hangar Bay, Including Agent Texas we'll introduce both of them there." He announced reaching the Observation deck.

* * *

[Pelican en-route to Mother of Invention]

Aboard the Pelican making it's way to the Mother of Invention was a woman in spartan armor wearing Modified Hayabusa shoulders and chest piece which had a Katana on it's back and a Kukri strapped to the right side of her chest, with a Mjolnir VI helmet which was shaded black and red.

 _"Eager to be back, Tokyo?"_ A female voice asked when a hologram appeared beside her. Said Hologram was a blue version of her Hayabusa armor.

"You've no Idea Elpida, I wanna see how much changed while I was gone; wonder how Carolina's doing.." Tokyo responded to her A.I.

 _"If I had to guess she's currently Number one on the leader board."_ The A.I known as Elpiida spoke with amusement clear in it's tone.

"Fifty bucks say she isn't." Tokyo wagered. Seing the A.I visually rub her forehead

 _"Seriously? I can't even use money. Besides you know I'm always right! Remember that bet we made on Sidewinder?"_ Elpida retorted with a knowing grin as she saw the Freelancer grumble.

"How was I suppose to know he'd turn around as I did it?! He scared the shit outta me with that scream of his!" Tokyo protested, before seeing the A.I cross her arms.

"So you proceeded to pull his skull out and begin beating the shit out of him?" Elpida asked, getting silence from the Freelancer before Tokyo spoke up again.

"Now that I think about it... it didn't seem physically possible..." She mumbled out it had happened on her trip to UNSC Victoria she had stopped at Sidewinder so the pilot could refuel when she came across soldiers in blue... That... didn't end well.

"Mother of Invention this is Victor Three O' Second, requesting permission to land in Hangar Bay." The pilot spoke.

"This is Mother of Invention's A.I, F.I.L.S.S What is your transport Pilot?" F.I.L.S.S requested

"I'm transporting Agent -" F.I.L.S.S Just let him pass! He's been having a bad day!" Tokyo Interrupted the Pilot.

"Oh, Agent Tokyo have you finally returned?" F.I.L.S.S asked in excitement, while not many knew F.I.L.S.S had enjoyed Agent Tokyo's company and her constant story telling fascinated her to the point it had gotten quite... attached. So after finding out she would be gone for so long she had been lonely.

"Yeah F.I.L.S.S here to stay." She smirked at the A.I.

"What _wonderful_ news! I will inform the Director immediately!" F.I.L.S.S exclaimed, causing Tokyo to chuckle.

"There's no need F.I.L.S.S I already knew... It's good to have you back Tokyo." The Director greeted the Freelancer.

"It's good to BE back, Sir." Tokyo responded, she noticed how the Director had went silent for a moment before continuing.

"As soon as you make it back... I'd like for you to come to the observation deck. I have something to discuss with you." He informed her. Tokyo took off her helmet revealing the raven haired woman from the video identical right to the eye color.

"What about?" She asked tilting her head, while true the Director spent more time with her than most freelancers. It was usually something to do with memories. Many of them were faded or too vague. But there was enough of it to understand that the Director was a friend of hers.

"It's... About Allison.." The Director spoke, being vague yet, the mention of the name was enough for Tokyo to immediately comply.

"Understood...Director." She responded, her slightly cheery persona was gone within an instant. Replaced with the one brought by her life as a Freelancer Agent. Unknown to her the Director had winced at her tone before cutting communications.

"Well, guess this is my stop." She mumbled out as she walked towards her seat. The pilot looked over his shoulder and looked at her for a moment.

"It was an honor to have you Ma'am." He said as the Ship's Hangar Bay opened

* * *

[Minutes earlier, Mother of Invention, Observation Deck.]

The Director sighed as he looked at three agents before him. First was Agent North Dakota, who wore a Purple and green version of the Mjolnir VI armor and His sister, South Dakota who wore a lighter shade of purple and green armor. The two were great Agents of that he had no doubt. However He now doubted South Dakota's reliability due to what had happened on their previous mission.

Glancing past them he saw another Agent, his daughter, Carolina. Carolina wore an aqua Spartan Armour and had removed her helmet revealing a women with crimson hair and emerald eyes. Ever since the departure of Agent Tokyo, Carolina had cut herself off from most of the other agents when it didn't include a mission. Perhaps her return would change that.

"The data you recovered has pinpointed the location of a very important target to Project Freelancer. Excellent work." He announced, noting South Dakota to be revving in anticipation.

"Thank you sir!" All three spoke simultaneously.

"Counselor update the leader board."

The Counselor then used his Notepad to update the leader board, shocking everyone as another Freelancer took number one, moving Carolina to 2nd, North to 5th and South to 6th. South was shocked and angry about the sudden change. North took it a lot more better as he just shrugged about it; and Carolina, seemed quite happy with what just occurred evidenced by how she smiled at seeing the name again.

"That is all. Dismissed."

Before they disbanded, South Dakota removed her helmet revealing blonde hair with light pink on the tips of her hair and Navy blue eyes.

"I thought you said that the mission was a _success_ sir...!" South ground out. "And this new Agent appears out of nowhere and gets 1st place Immediately..?! All due respect sir but this is a load of Bu-

"Part of your mission was _stealth._ Your Carelessness, Agent South revealed our intentions..! Not only that but you've made the next mission even harder! Now they'll be ready for us!"The Director retorted as his tone suddenly went colder. "The 'new' Agent as you put it has been part of Project Freelancer for far longer than you or your brother. In fact the only people I'm certain still know of her are Agent Carolina & Agent Florida (Also Tex but as you know she isn't here yet). You're dismissed." he finished as he walked off.

This was when South stormed out of the room.

"Want me to talk to her?" Carolina offered, before seeing South smash a Door control Panel making it fall off as she walked off.

"Give her some time.." North replied. "Thanks for the offer though."

"All Freelancer agents, please report to the Hanger Bay. I repeat all Freelancers please report to the Hangar Bay." F.I.L.L.S announced in the P.A.C system

As he peered up looking at the new no.1 in Project Freelancer. "So... Carolina... What's this New guy like..?"

Carolina sighed and shook her head as she looked at him.

"First thing North It's a she... and second well let's just say that it's a long story."

"I've got time..." North replied as they walked out the door, said door closed after them.

The leader-board then showed the Agent that took Carolina's spot on the leader-board. A Freelancer who had fought in the battle for Reach and after this day would be recognized in either fear or respect.

Agent Tokyo

* * *

 **A/N: Now this is a story I am very interested in continuing so! I hope you enjoyed. Don't judge me if I may have rushed it. Forgive me but there are just alotta ideas swimming in this head of mine.**


	2. Chapter 1: New Arrivals

**A/N: Aright this is the official first chapter. Note that this was written right before the release of the prologue so I may or may not be able to answer any questions in this one anyway I hopy you enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1: New Arrivals**

* * *

[Mother of Invention, Hangar Bay]

"What the hell are we doing here..? Is there another delivery or something?" South growled as they had been waiting for a while.

"Dunno but if that's the case then I'm leaving it to Maine." Another freelancer spoke this one wearing a Tanned version of the Mjolnir VI armor. Beside him was a man wearing a white and slight yellow version of the Mark VI EVA armor his golden visor glaring heatedly at the person next to him.

"H-Hey you know I was just joking right Maine..?" York joked nervously. Before gulping when he heard and saw the now named Maine punch his fist into his palm before cracking his knuckles.

"Leave York alone Maine, we don't need him dead." A female said as she approached them this person wore a brown version of the EOD armor she had black hair with a bang to her right side. In her arm right hand, was her helmet and currently she was smirking at the sight before her. Beside her was a man in black and yellow armor. York breathed in relief as the titan of a Freelancer relaxed and felt the Glare main was etching into the back of his head. He then sent the woman a grateful smile. Before that turned into the face of horror after her next words. "Not yet anyways."

"Connie don't even joke about that!" York yelled at the woman now known as Connie.

"Is this always how it's like..?" The man in black asked Maine getting a nod from the Goliath.

Connie however kept a innocent facade as she looked at York with a false sense of hurt on her face as she spoke to him in a pained tone. "York, I'm hurt you'd accuse me of such a thing..." She whined at him. "You know I 'd never hurt you... Much.."

"That's enough C.T we still need York for when there's a lock to pick..." North Joked as he walked in with Carolina side by side. When she walked in her eyes watched curiously at the man in black and yellow

"Who's the new guy C.T?" Carolina asked, getting Connie's attention as she looked him up, making him squirm under her gaze.

"New recruit, The Director told me to show 'em around when F.I.L.S.S announced to come here. What was your name again?" She asked the others looked over to him, making him nervous. As this happened South had entered the room seeming to have calmed down.

"U-Uh Davi! I mean-I mean *Cough* Uh the Director assigned me the name Washington." The guy sputtered as York and North walked over to him inspecting him.

"Washington... Huh?" York said looking at North.

"Names too long. We'll call you Wash." North suggested.

"Huh?!"

" All in on calling him Wash? Raise your hand!" York yelled raising his own hand as every Freelancer in the room raised theirs as well.

"All right welcome to Project Freelancer, I'd give you a proper introduction but I gotta feeling we won't have time right now." North apologized as the two final Agents entered the Hangar.

One of them had their helmet off with a sniper strapped on his back, he had short hair with an Old timer mustache. The other wore a blue version of the ODST armor with two shotgun belts strapped to him with a knife strapped on his left chest.

"So what's this about? I've still got to work on some training? The one in white asked as Carolina snorted at that.

"What training? You were probably trying to figure out new knock knock jokes.." Carolina joked. The other Freelancers all laughed except for Wash because he didn't know Wyoming.

"Someone say Knock Knock Jokes?" Wyoming asked as the others groaned. Wyoming's knock knock jokes were torture, in fact the T&I ward used it all the time to break any High Value Target (HVT) with important information. It hasn't failed ever since it was introduced.

"No, no one wants to hear your knock knock jokes." York groaned. Though he did snicker when one of the soldiers holding supplies seemed to sigh in relief at the denial of knock knock jokes. It seems they're used to keep the soldiers in line as well. He wouldn't lie that's a pretty damn good way to keep them under your command.

Carolina nodded to the freelancer in blue as he walked over to them.

"Florida, haven't seen you in a while." Carolina smirked.

Agent Florida nodded. "The Director assigned me on sidewinder for a month or two. Things went downhill when Private Johnson was killed, apparently he was beaten to death with his own skull." This caused all the Freelancers to look at him with disbelief.

"Alright I'll admit I've heard alotta things in my life but...That just doesn't seem physically possible." York argued.

Florida turned to York before agreeing with his statement. "Yeah I didn't believe it till I actually saw the body."

The Director then walked into the Hangar Bay, the Counselor following him alongside another person.

Said person wore a black version of the Mjolnir VI armor and judging by their slim body was a female.

"Good you're all here and it seems you've helped Agent Washington in fitting in. As you now know Agent Washington is a new rookie, however he isn't the only one. Agent Texas." He announced with what they could hear was pride as the woman in black walked in front of him."Everyone! This is Agent Texas, I expect for all of you to treat her like any other."

The now known Tex analyzed each of them trying to find any faults to any of them. "Just stay outta my way..." She growled out as she crossed her arms instantly getting some hate from the Freelancers as silence ensued.

Realizing how things might go down, the Director immediately stepped in clearing his throat gaining their attention. "Now before you're all dismissed there's one more I'd like to Introduce. She'll be arriving very soon."

As soon as he had said that The doors to the Hangar Bay opened revealing a UNSC Pelican flying and docking into the bay. After Landing the Pelican opened it's ramp then lowered.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I'd like to re-introduce one of our greatest Agents yet. Agent Tokyo." He introduced as a woman walked down the ramp wearing the Hayabusa armor with the Mjolnir VI helmet. A katana was strapped to her back and a Kukri on her left breastplate.

"Director, didn't expect an audience." Tokyo mumbled as she stared at the crowd. The ones she paid the most attention to was Florida, South, Wash, Tex & Carolina. Florida nodded at her with respect recognizing who she was; South was staring/glaring at her in both curiosity and slight jealousy due to earlier. Wash was staring at her in interest and awe as he looked at her Hayabusa armor pieces. While Tex & Carolina seemed to be sharing the same expression.

Removing her helmet, revealing her face to the Freelancers,Tokyo smirked as she looked Carolina up. Seeing her nice Feminine physique, which still showed under her armor had some power in them. She saw her short crimson hair with styled to the right side.

'Nice to know you've grown, Carolina.' Tokyo thought. When she had left Project Freelancer Carolina, was in her young teens and was really REALLY clingy back then.

"Been a while Carolina." Tokyo spoke getting the Aqua Freelancer's attention, who smiled at her.

"Yeah, it has been, Tokyo." Carolina replied, making Tokyo frown, which was noted by the others.

"Didn't I tell you to call me Kuren?" Tokyo whined as the others sweat-dropped at the scene. Unknown to them was that Texas' eyes widened in shock at hearing this. Before her fists tightened slightly and placed her full focus on the Freelancer in Black and Red.

 _'It's her...'_ Tex thought.

Tokyo then turned her head to look at Tex as said person actually blushed in embarrassment of being caught staring and turned her head away. her eyes stayed on her for a while before turning away. Seeing this, the Director the decided to Re-introduce her.

"Since you weren't here earlier, Tokyo I'd like to introduce you to Agent Texas." He said as Tex stepped forward with a hand out.

"It's... good to meet you." Tex spoke with a lot less overconfidence in her voice. Tex was VERY curious of why she seemed familiar to her. It was like she was a close friend or something. The other Freelancers were slightly shocked at her behavior due to how she had spoken to them earlier.

Tokyo nodded at her as she shook her hand also feeling like Tex. She felt as though she had heard that voice before... but from where..? Suddenly a bright flash emitted in her mind

 _"Don't say goodbye...I hate goodbyes..."_ A woman said before the light faded in her mind. Tokyo had managed to keep herself from clutching her head in pain and barely kept the wince that appeared on her face.

"It's good to meet you too Tex."

 _'The HELL was that?!'_ Tokyo gasped in her mind as the A.I in her head suddenly popped up within her mind, observing the woman in black. before turning back at Tokyo with a smug response.

 _'One of your one night stands?'_

'Don't joke about that! You of all people should know I don't do one night stands!' Tokyo growled at Elpida. Who just smirked with pride at being able to get that type of response out of the Freelancer.

The Director then took this time to clear his throat once again gaining their attention.

"Now I'm sure some of you are wondering who Agent Tokyo is and why you haven't seen her before." The Director pointed out getting a few nods and grunts of agreement. "Agent Tokyo has been with us almost as long as Project Freelancer had been established. She was one our greatest Agents who could handle almost any mission which was ranked as Suicidal on her own. A few years ago, some UNSC spooks had requested one of our Agents to be assigned on a tour alongside the UNSC Victoria and help out in the war. She volunteered herself. The only Agents I'm certain Recognize her are Florida, Carolina and Texas." He finished.

The Freelancers each responded their own way. Wash was looking at the woman in slight awe and fear for different reasons. Maine was looking at Tokyo with a eagerness to fight. York and North were huddled up in the corner murmuring. C.T was looking at her with respect and what seemed to be some sort of eagerness to speak with her alone. South was again half jealous/ half interested and Tex and Carolina were more than eager to be near her.

"Speaking of... Texas, Carolina I need you two to report to the Observation Deck." The Director getting a nod of compliance from both. "Tokyo like we discussed earlier I'll need you to report to the Observation Deck as well."

"Understood Sir."

The Director then turned to all of them. "You're all dismissed." He said as he walked out, the Freelancers then dispersed going their own separate ways. Wash was walking with C.T continuing their tour, North with his sister South and York to the cafeteria, Wyoming returned to his room. Florida, Texas, Carolina and Tokyo were the only ones who stayed in the Hangar.

"So how was the front-lines huh Tokyo?" Florida asked. To which Tokyo turned somber.

"Well, I was sent to New Mombassa, turns out that the Covenant were either invading or planning on glassing the place." Tokyo mumbled as she tried to remember her tour with the UNSC Victoria. "After that I was assigned to a team called Noble and had to help out in defending Reach. We almost held it off but... They slowly began overwhelming us."

Tokyo then slowly pulled out five dog tags and sat down on a supply crate. "Noble Team had been given the task of destroying a super corvette unfortunately the FTL Drive we were transporting was damaged and... Jorge decided to sacrifice himself detonating the FTL Drive and destroying the Covenant ship. He... He was a good man." She spoke in a quiet tone which held pain. The way she spoke of him was quite fond... fond enough that it had gained their respect.

"His sacrifice was in vein though... As soon as it was blown apart another damn fleet of them came raining down on us." She ground out. Before she felt two hands on her shoulders, looking behind her she saw that it was Carolina and Tex both giving a comforting grip on her.

"Hey... you don't have to talk about it if you want to..." Tex said. While she was curious of who Tokyo was, she didn't want her to be feeling angry or guilty about anything. Seeing her like this tugged on her strings.

"Yeah... You just came back Tokyo, you should be relaxing and resting." Carolina cooed, getting a smile from Tokyo.

"Heh... uh Thanks... I uh guess I rambled on there...huh?" Tokyo laughed bitterly as Carolina, Tex and Florida shook their heads.

Carolina then lifted Tokyo's chin up. "It's fine Kuren, It's alright to break down. We'll all lose someone eventually but... they'll always be with us.. In our hearts.."

Tokyo's eyes softened at that as she felt her mind relax. She was right. No matter what had happened on Reach... Or New Mombssa, no matter what happened to her team.. They'd always be with her. THAT was when her eyes widened and she turned to the red headed Freelancer seeing her slight smirk.

She laughed as she ripped her face out of Carolina's grip much to said persons slight displeasure.

"Can't believe you just used my own words for this.." She grinned, not noticing how Tex was slightly uncomfortable at their closeness.

"Can't believe it worked on you. Come on, the Director's waiting on us." Carolina Teased as she offered another hand, one which Tokyo takes and stands up. Grabbing her helmet and placed it on.

"If... you ever wanna talk about it just let me know..." Tex offered. This made Tokyo raise an eyebrow yet nod nonetheless.

Florida walked forward guilty for bringing in the dark mood. "I'm sorry for bringing in the dark mood everyone."

"It's alright Florida. In a way I needed it." Tokyo grinned as she turned. "Sorry if we couldn't catch up Florida, but Director's orders."

"It's alright... We've got a lot of time to catch up, besides you need some time to get yourself comfortable." Florida shrugged as he walked off.

The last three Freelancers looked at each other before they made their way out of the Hangar and to the Observation Deck.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay I know I kept this chapter in the same setting for the entire thing but I just wanted too introduce all the Freelancers. Also after a few Chapters, this will change from it's current rating which is T to M because I eventually things are gonna head that way.**


	3. Chapter 2: Partners

**A/N: Alright before we get started, understand that the story will not be exact Canon. An example is that Carolina is not trying to get the Director's attention and Tex won't be as much of a bitch. The others though will remain secret till later on.**

 **Warning: Use of coarse language (Of course there's coarse Language its RVB.)**

Chapter 2: Partners

* * *

[Mother of Invention, Observation Deck]

Tex, Carolina and Tokyo were currently inside an elevator which was making it's way to the Observation Deck. Tex was shifting her gaze to Tokyo every now and then feeling a unusual pull towards her and Carolina was watching Tex with wariness and curiosity, all the while Tokyo was just humming her own tune.

 _"This is... really awkward like that time when Emile walked in on you and Kat in the showers while you were-."_ Elpida Mused before she was hit on the head by Tokyo mentally. While Tokyo blushed in embarrassment at the memory, while true they had quite the fun beating him half to death but to be found out by him was still embarrassing.

 _'Shut it Elpida! It's his fault for walking in, in the first place! Why in all things holy did he even come into the GIRLS bathroom?!'_ Tokyo growled at the A.I

Tex and Carolina noticed the unusual movement from Tokyo, as such they both turned towards her, unknowingly making Tokyo blush even further and squirm even more.

"You okay Tokyo?" Tex asked with concern.

Tokyo thanked whatever deity she knew about the fact she had her helmet on, if they found out how she looked right now and why. Well it'd easily be more embarassing than when Emile found out.

"It's nothing..! It's... It's just been a while since I've been here... Wonder what's changed.." Tokyo half-lied, while not exactly why she was nervous/embarrassed it was actually one of the reasons for her nervousness. Who knew what types of things the Director changed while she was gone?

"If that's what your worried about than you really shouldn't worry! I'd say he kept everything the same, Specially since they let York stay after the little incident he made surprised he wasn't shot by the Director." Carolina snorted, getting both Tokyo and Tex interested in the story.

"What exactly happened?" Tex asked.

Carolina then got into a thinking pose as she began to recall the events.

"Well... One day York and Wyoming made a bet..." Carolina began.

"What type of bet..?" Tokyo questioned.

"The bet was that York couldn't figure out what Maine was hiding in his safe if he did he won 50 bucks... If he didn't... he had to buy Wyoming some joke books . As you will find out York is one of our greatest locksmiths." Carolina informed as both Tokyo and Tex shifted into a more comfortable position.

"Alright, Spill." Tokyo said using a hand gesture.

"Ever since Maine's been in Freelancer, he's been keeping something from us... We thought it was some sort of dark past or something embarrassing so we kinda tried to figure it out. Asked him, followed him but all it lead us to was his safe. We would've tried unlocking it much earlier but he was guarding that thing even more than Wyoming and his Joke book." She joked. "A week after, Wyoming made the bet. Now we all agreed to do what we could to help. Even if it was a bet, Maine didn't know. So we distracted him while York was working his magic on the safe."

"So where does the whole, Director shooting thing come in?" Tex asked blandly tired of waiting.

"I'm getting to it." Carolina replied."As I was saying, eventually he got bored and Maine headed to his room, finding York already inside his safe... This set Maine off and eventually it escalated to the point that the Mother of Invention was barely hanging together. Luckily, the Director had been able to reach one of the UNSC fleets nearby and helped us repair the ship. Unfortunately for York... The Director found out what had happened and he was removed from the roster, dropped from the Leader-board and placed on Mess hall duty for a while."

"What was Maine guarding so much..?" Tokyo asked, wondering what got the large guy so protective.

"It was a picture. Of his family." Carolina stated, that was enough for both Tex and Tokyo to understand. A man and his family is a thing you wanna stay away from.

"Oof, how bad was it?" Tex winced.

"Well he had several fractures in his left arm a couple broken ribs his left knee cap." Carolina mused as the elevator door opened and they walked out all the while Tokyo inspected the room. The Observation deck was advanced, far more advanced than anything she'd seen form the UNSC Victoria had and while it was still not as good as anything the Covenant had she'd say it would still rival them. It had an entire map layout of the Planet they were currently in orbit of, with F.I.L.S.S' on one of the screens.

"Damn he must've been recovering for a LONG while." Tokyo whistled as they then stood at attention before saluting.

The Director tilted his head from where he was gazing into space, seeing the three people he cared for more than anything else in the universe. Carolina was his Daughter and even though he never showed i he loved her dearly. Tex was the memory of his wife, the woman he had lost to the war between the Covenant and Humanity and Tokyo, the Remains of one of his and Allison's closest friend/ Lover for both.

"I take it you were talking about agent York?" The Director guessed. Even with their helmets on, the Director has learned how to read the blank faces of their golden visors, he had to if he was to ever understand Maine when he was quiet. He knew he was right when he noticed their shoulders lifting and dropping every now and then. "Now I know none of you would ever act like him...But if you do end up making any bets, make sure it doesn't end up affecting the ship..."

"Understood sir." Carolina nodded.

"No promises." Tex replied in a mischievous manner.

"You know my luck Director." Tokyo shrugged. Getting a nod from the Director. Oh did he know her luck. While he wasn't on Reach, the UNSC Victoria's admiral, Burkes decided to give him a recording from Tokyo's helmet where she managed to survive the fall from the Super-Corvette only to land in another Hot Zone with a large amount of Covenant forces.

"Now as for why you are here... I've decided the three of you are going to be... working together from now on, Thanks to South Dakota the Insurrection is now fully aware of the fact we've been on their tail for a while. I have a feeling that this time around missions will be MUCH harder. As such all Freelancers are going to be placed in a team. Starting with the three of you." The Director announced. Seeing Tokyo's nervousness about being place on a team he continued. "I know Tokyo that you're track record on being with teams isn't that great. But I'm sure that this time... it'll be different."

This seemed to calm her down.

"Tex, Tokyo. I need the both of you to report to Sparring chamber 01. Agents Maine, York & Wyoming have volunteered to assess you." He spoke. Both Tex and Tokyo however seemed disturbed by this.

"Assess, sir?" Tokyo voiced out. "I'm sorry sir but I've been on active duty for a while. I doubt I'm out of shape..."

"I understand what you're saying, Tokyo however I'm speaking about still being in shape.. by FREELANCER standards." The Director stated with a no disagreement tone in his voice. Making Tokyo reluctantly nod in acceptance. "Tex I understand you aren't happy, but it is a requirement to judge every new Freelancer agent and assess them, see if their ready for the big missions."

"I'll take them to the Chamber, Director." Carolina saluted as the Director nodded to her. "If that is fine with you Carolina. You're all dismissed."

All three of them responded to him with a salute before turning and entering the elevator. Leaving the Director alone as he stared out to space again.

"Shall I record the fight Director?" F.I.L.S.S asked as a screen beside him lit up, letting him know of the A.I's presence.

The Director then pulled out a photo. One which had himself when he was younger, holding onto Allison and Kuren, he then flipped the photo and read the writing on the back.

 _'So you won't forget us. ~Allison & Kuren.'_ After reading this he allowed a small tear out of his eye, before recomposing himself.

"Please do, F.I.L.S.S."

* * *

[Mother of Invention, Sparring Chamber 01]

The elevator opened with a ding as the three Freelancers walked out chatting like they've been friends for years.

"And then he tried to pull rank, something about him deserving some 'action' after risking his life on the field, before I kicked his ass 7 ways to Sunday, when he was released from the infirmary it was confirmed he wouldn't be walking anytime soon." Tokyo told the two women next to her.

"So let me get this straight. Some high-ranking asshole felt entitled to something and he decides that what he's entitled to is you?" Carolina summarized, getting a nod from Tokyo.

"It's what happens when pricks get used to outranking others and getting to command them in anyway." Tex shook her head, Carolina agreeing.

This is when they noticed York, Maine & Wyoming standing in front of them waiting. Wyoming was leaning on the window, Maine was sharpening a knife with a whetstone while York walked over to them.

"Hey there, don't think I've introduced myself, I'm-"York, Carolina talked about you." Tex interrupted, noting how Maine had lifted his head and glared heatedly at York before returning to sharpening his knife.

"Good things I hope..?" York smirked, not noticing how Both Tokyo and Carolina snorted at that.

"By good things do you mean..Getting tossed around by the big guy over there for breaking into his safe..?" Tex asked dryly. This caused Maine to growl even more as York raised his hands on surrender.

"C-C'mon big guy I told you it was a bet! A joke! Woah!" York yelped as Maine stood up and glared at him.

"As amusing as this is... We should probably get this spar over with." Tokyo chuckled, especially when she saw Maine threaten York with a slice across the throat.

""Yes we should get it over with before Maine decides to tear York a new one." Wyoming agreed.

York, Maine and Wyoming then lined up, with Tex and Tokyo following suit and facing them. Silence ensued for a few moments before Wyoming spoke up.

"How about a wager? See which one of us win eh?" Wyoming suggested getting nods all around while Carolina face-palmed. Really their gonna put money on this?

"Ten bucks on us." York started getting a Smug smirk from Tex.

"Only Ten? Seems like you aren't confident bout this."

"I learned not to put too much on bets." York answered her, getting a nod from her.

"Gambling problems?" Tokyo asked.

"Let's just say it's something I'm not proud of." York spoke.

Maine added fifteen dollars.

Wyoming placed Twenty five on them.

Tex placing in Fifty for her team/duo pair.

And finally, Tokyo wagered a hundred bucks.

"Well, that's that, we'll see you on the floor." York said as he gave a small salute before the three walked off to the Entrance of the sparring chamber.

"I'll watch from here, wanna see how you two handle yourselves down there." Carolina stated as she walked towards the railing overlooking the chamber.

"What? Don't believe in us?" Tokyo asked with a false tone of hurt n her voice. Before Carolina turned her head over.

"I wanna see if you still got it.." Carolina teased as she turned back to the arena chamber.

"Challenge accepted." Tokyo replied as the both of them then went down to the arena chamber where Maine, York and Wyoming already grabbed the shock staffs. Looking over the noticed a hole open up next to them with a shock staff holstered. Grabbing it the shock staff buzzed to life as the electricity zapped around on the staff.

Tex then lifted it with one hand, the staff resting on her shoulder. Tokyo changed her stance by removing a hand and holding the staff behind her back. There was an instance of silence. Before F.I.L.S.S initiated the battle.

"Preparing Simulation test. Recording battle simulation between Team 1 and Black Thunder." F.I.L.S.S initiated. Getting raised eyebrows from all Freelancers present.

"Black Thunder huh... I like it, it's got a ring to it."

"Begin, Simulation Test."

* * *

 **A/N: That's it for that chapter, I hope you enjoyed**


	4. Chapter 3: Bitch In Black PT1

**A/N: Okay before we start, I noticed a couple questions which if you want I can answer next time just lemme know**

 **If you want to know Tokyo's Standard loadout then here it is.**

 **Full Name: Kuren Shirogawa**

 **Alias: Agent Tokyo, Noble Six (Former).**

 **Armor: Hayabusa Chest Piece, Hayabusa Arms, Hayabusa Legs & Mjolnir MK VI Helmet. (Color Scheme: Black & Red).**

 **Armor abilities: Armor Lock, After image (Prototype). (More will be collected later on.)**

 **A.I: Elpida**

 **Weapons(Normal): Duel M7 SMG's, BR55 Battle Rifle, M392 DMR, Kukri (Emiles), MK II Anti-Metal Blade.**

 **Specials: Dual Type 25 Plasma Rifle, Dual Typer 33 Needlers,** **99D-Series 2 Anti-Material Sniper Rifle, M90 Shotgun.**

 **Chapter 3: The Bitch in Black PT.1**

* * *

[Sparring Chamber, Mother of Invention]

[Play: Red Vs Blue: On Your Knees]

"Begin Simulation Test."

York, Maine and Wyoming slowly spread out and circled the two female Freelancers, while the other two stood back to back. After circling them for a moment, Maine rushes in with a overhead strike with two hands. Tex dodges this attack and wacks Maine in the head with the Shock-Staff sending him at Tokyo who strikes her staff straight into his chest. Before hitting him again on the shoulder with the other side of the staff. Before striking him twice with it and then finishing it with a spinning strike which sends him straight into the floor.

Wyoming then jumps in planning to hit Tokyo with a diagonal strike, which the Freelancer saw, blocking it with her own and wrestling the staffs against another, after a few moments of struggle, she slams her head into his sending back slightly stunned, she then twirls her staff multiple times striking into Wyoming before sweeping his leg with her staff and slamming her staff straight into his chest.

York then strikes at Tex who blocks it with one half of her staff before striking the other side of her staff into his shoulder, she then attempts to swing her staff at him like a bat. York manages to recover fast enough to block it before attempting to sweep her leg with his own. He succeeded in catching one of her legs, however she manages to turn this against him though by spinning and striking him in the head with an uppercut from the staff sending him flying into the air.

She finishes this off by jumping and striking him into the floor.

The three groan in pain as Tokyo and Tex stand back to back smirking at the three collapsed Freelancers.

"Point awarded to Black Thunder, Advantage Black Thunder. The score is now Black Thunder: 1, Team 1: 0." F.I.L.S.S announced as Maine, Wyoming & York, crawled back to their feet and grabbed their shock staffs.

* * *

[Training Chamber Observation Deck, Mother of Invention]

Carolina smirked at Tokyo's Performance and Tex's. It seems as if her older sister (Figure) still had it. She watched as Tex slammed York into the floor with her staff, she was good... Tex could probably give her a run for her money, maybe even give Tokyo a challenge. Not the greatest thing to know but still noteworthy.

"What's going on down there..?" North asked as he entered the room with his sister South, said woman immediately went to the observation glass to see what was happening. Seeing this, both North and Carolina shook their heads with a sigh. This was one of the reasons to her current rank on the board.

"What's with the impromptu training session, there isn't one scheduled today.?" South asked the two Freelancers, only getting an answer from the next person to walk into the room.

"Probably the Director's orders, seems like something he'd do." C.T shrugged as she walked into the room with Wash tailing her. They were finishing up their tour when they ran into some soldiers rushing over to watch the fight.

Carolina bit her lip as she looked at Connie. There was something wrong with her, she hadn't been talking all too much to anyone lately and every now and then, she'd make a snarky comment about the director. Before she could put anymore thought in it, she hears Wash speak up.

"Wow those two wiped the floor with them." Wash winced, getting a snort from South.

"Probably just beginners luck." She grumbled. Getting a glare from Carolina, and sighs from North and Connecticut.

"Hey South how about you actually pay attention to the fight, see if you can learn something." Carolina scolded. Getting a scoff from South who watched the fight nonetheless.

* * *

[Sparring Chamber, Mother of Invention]

"Begin second round."

Seeing this, Tokyo turned her head to Tex, before extending her hand.

"Wanna take turns kicking their asses." Tokyo suggested. Tex smirked at this within her helmet before she gripped Tokyo's hand.

"I call first go." She replied, getting a nod from Tokyo before the woman slowly backed away from her.

York, Maine & Wyoming charged at her only to be swatted away by Tex. Getting a wince from Tokyo. The three got up once more and attempted to strike only to be swatted away once more, Wyoming however managed to dodge it and tried to strike her sides, which Tex dodges before striking him twice in the chest. Wyoming then turns around striking his staff only for her to dodge under it and strike his side before grabbing his still free hand and pulling him over her, just before he made it completely over her, she grabbed the other end of the staff behind her keeping him in place and choking him slightly.

She then slowly walked over to the other two Freelancers who were recovering, before standing still staring at them with her golden visor, however both knew what her message was. Come on, make your move. Both responded immediately by trying for a strike only to be struck back as she let's go of her hold on Wyoming. Wyoming takes this as a chance to strike her only to be dodged and struck multiple times in the chest before being slammed into Maine who narrowly dodged it.

York then runs forward before blocking Tex's strike and managing to strike her in the shoulder, this did nothing however as she then slammed the end of her staff into his stomach before striking him twice and sending him into the air. She then blocks Maine's strike and grunted as it made a small dent into the floor. She manages to push his staff off her own and used the fact he was recovering to attack. She struck him in the neck before hitting him on the face making him spin he then swung wildly behind him with Tex dodging under and then kicking him in the ribs. She then strikes him in the back of the leg making him kneel. She then stands up before hitting him in the head and chest rapidly before spinning and slamming her staff into his head and then striking him again with an uppercut from the staff effectively sending him into the air and breaking her own staff before walking away with a sway.

"Point awarded to Black Thunder, advantage Black Thunder. The score is now Black Thunder: 2, Team 1: 0." F.I.L.S.S announced.

Tokyo smirked and nodded her head in approval at the fight, it seems her partner was skilled, VERY skilled. It made her shiver as her competitive side yearned to show her skills. Tex swayed passed her while giving her a nod before stopping and turning. Tokyo took this as the moment she should step on to the floor and walked forward as Maine, York & Wyoming finally got up.

"Beginning 3rd round." F.I.L.S.S announced.

They stood there for a few moments before York broke the silence.

"She's pretty aggressive don't ya think?" Referring to Tex.

"If that's what you think is aggressive..." Tokyo began before spinning her shock staff a couple times and holding it one-handed behind her. "You haven't seen nothin' yet." She then rushes forward as Wyoming & Maine attempt to hit her as she was running only for her to slide under and strikes Maine's leg before hitting Wyoming in the chin with her staff. She then steps on Maine's leg before jumping off him while hitting him in the head with the staff before spinning and slamming it into York's head.

She turned her head when she heard the heavy sounds of Boots clamping on the floor, turning she sees Wyoming running at her swinging at her. So she kicks him in the chest hitting him in the back with her staff before sweeping his leg and slamming it into him as they both fell. She lifts her head before seeing both York and Maine running towards her she throws her staff which strikes York in the face leaving Maine on his own.

Maine strikes down with the staff which she dodges before kicking him in the ribs making him drop his shock staff. She then caught it and got on her knees as she struck him in the chest before hitting Maine straight in the head sending him slamming into the floor, knocking him out.

She narrowly dodges York's strike before slamming the end of her staff right into his chest before striking him twice in the shoulder and ribs before spinning and striking him in the chin sending him flying into the air before crashing into the floor.

"Point awarded to Black Thunder, the scores are now Team 1: 0, Black Thunder: 3. Advantage: Black Thunder. Beginning Hand to Hand Combat Test." F.I.L.S.S stated as the three male Freelancers grunt in pain as they stood up.

Tokyo walked away as Tex walked forward both exchanging a high five as they passed each other. Tex then raised her fists leaning back and forth every now and then as they slowly surrounded her. Texas observed them keenly.

* * *

[Observation Deck, Mother of Invention]

"Damn those two sure know how to make a friendly sparring match look like a brutal beat-down." North whistled as he saw Tokyo launch York into the air before turning and looking at the other Freelancer's in the room to see their responses. Wash looked at them in awe and fear, it was obvious those two could wipe the ground with him any-day.

South bit her lip as she watched them, glaring at them slightly. They weren't even here for a day and they already stirred things up and she didn't like it, she trained herself to the bone to be on the leaderboard and those two come out of nowhere and she loses the ranking she worked so hard for.

Connecticut was impressed with their performance especially since one of them were gone on a tour of duty and the other was new to the Project. However that brought a question to her mind, what were their connection to the Director? she'd definitely have to try and talk to them later.

Carolina however was smiling since she got to see Tokyo in actual action instead of being told some story about it. She'd always wanted to see it in person.

"Still think those two are nothing South?" Carolina teased getting an angry growl in response.

* * *

[Director's Quarters, Mother of Invention]

The Director smiled as he watched Tokyo and Tex fighting, they were just like Kuren and Allison in the terms of fighting. He may have never fought himself but he did watched both in their Bar Fights and Spars. However he needed to challenge them, to be sure that they were truly like the originals and he knew just how to do it.

"F.I.L.S.S." The Director spoke getting the A.I to appear in his chamber.

"Yes Director." F.I.L.S.S replied, while the Director watched Tokyo walk over to Tex with a sway.

"I need you to give this message to Main and Wyoming." The Director spoke as he saw Tex get into a fighting stance. "Make sure you only tap into their helmet comms. I don't want the others knowing."

* * *

 **A/N: So that's the end of that chapter next is the Bitch in Black pt.2, that's all for now Ja Ne~**


	5. Chapter 4: Bitch In Black PT2

**A/N: Here we go second part! Now I know that I hadn't posted in a long while and I'm sorry, been busy with all types of things going on. Anyway I hope you enjoy it and if you do leave a review! Also if you don't like something well send a PM I'll see what I can do!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RvB (Red VS Blue) Series it belongs to RoosterTeeth**

 **Bitch in Black PT. 2**

* * *

[Sparring Chamber, Mother of Invention]

"Beginning 4th round." F.I.L.S.S announced as Tex stepped forward analyzing the three men in front of her. She noticed how both Maine and Wyoming had seemed to stop for a second, while York approached her. It was like the two of them were planning something. But she shook the thought away. That couldn't be..

York broke the silence as he tried to talk to his 'team'.

"Okay guys, this should be easy. Let's just stick to the textbook, Maine could you-" He was interrupted as the large man ran forward to punch her only to be met with Tex's powerful fist as she dodged and struck him in the head sending him back. "Okay, Wyoming why don't you and I-" York began only to be interrupted when Wyoming ran forward ready to strike before being kicked right in the chest and being kicked all the way to him.

York sighed seeing them sprawled on the floor before muttering to himself. "Shit, am I the only one who knows how to talk?" Not noticing Tex approaching him. "I don't think Talking is the problem." Tex stated dryly as York turned back in shock.

"Oh Shi-" York began as he was punched in the chest and sent back. Tex then dodges back as Wyoming stood up and attempted to punch her, before uppercutting him in the face and sending him falling on his ass. She then dodges under Maine, who had tried to hook her in the body, before grabbing his arm twisting it back wards before kicking his knee and punching him in the back of the head before punching him in the face.

York then tries to attack her from behind, only for her to catch it elbow him before twisting and hooking him in the face. She narrowly dodges an attack from York by leaning backwards and then uppercutting him. York finally managed to stand up only to be hit in the chin by Tex as she kicked him while getting back up and punching Maine right as he got back up. She then grabs Wyoming's arm when he tried to punch her and slammed her elbow in his ribs before punching him in the face.

She then grabs Maine's arm and punches him in the chest before kicking him in the leg dropping him to his knees. Seeing Wyoming getting back up she jumps off Maine's leg before punching Wyoming and kicking Maine in the head. She then sees York slowly stand up, only to be kicked in the head by her.

"Winner Texas, The score is now Black Thunder four. Team 1 zero. Advantage: Black Thunder." F. .S stated as the other three slowly groaned in pain as they got the while Tokyo walked over and helped each of them up.

"Geez, you guys sure got your shit kicked in..." Tokyo commented getting slight glares from all three.

"I hadn't noticed." York grunted as both Maine and Wyoming agreed with their own.

"Still feelin' that bet?" Tokyo asked as she raised her fists as the others raised their own.

"Beginning round Five." F.I.L.S.S stated as they rushed at one another. Tokyo initiates the fight by close-lining Maine and then sweeping Wyoming's leg with by grabbing and pulling his leg before slamming her elbow into York's stomach and using he other elbow by slamming it into the back of his head. She then jumps Maine as he tried to sweep her leg. The moment she landed Wyoming then begins to send multiple punches at her which she blocked every-time.

York then joined in sending his own flurry of attacks only to be blocked perfectly as well, Maine then attempts to catch her off guard as he attempts to send a single punch to her head with York and Wyoming sending their own attacks.

Tokyo then counters Wyoming's attack by grabbing him, kicking him in the ribs and throwing him into York. She then catches Maine's punch grunting as she had due to his strength before kneeing him in the ribs and then punching him twice rapidly before spin kicking him into the floor. She then dodges Wyoming's attack countering it with a kick in the leg before kneeing him in the face.

York than runs toward her blocking a series of punches from her and countering this by trying to kick her. She manages to dodge this and grabbing his leg and sweeping the other before slamming her fist into his face leaving him on the floor unconscious.

"End round Five, the score is now: Black Thunder: 5 Team 1: 0. Advantage, Black Thunder. Commenci-"

"I think we need a break F.I.L.S.S, after all it's not really a test if they're all unconscious is it?" Tokyo interrupted being supported by the moans and groans of Wyoming and Maine.

"Very well, Sparring is now on hold and will commence in 15 minutes."

* * *

[Sparring chamber's Observation Deck, Mother of Invention]

"Those two just man handled those guys, I kinda feel sorry for them." North winced seeing York groan as he pulled himself off the floor, though he did frown at South when she snorted at that.

"Sucks to suck I guess." South rolled her eyes, as if it was something she expected, which it was, partially. While she hoped the two would've stumbled alot more, make much more mistakes, it seemed like they were more than able to handle they're own even when outnumbered. Something she'll admit she's envious of.

"Sucks to suck? You realize you definitely can't say that right? Especially after you lost your rank after disobeying orders!" Carolina remarked snidely, While true they weren't doing very well, South couldn't say anything about it after HER failure of her previous mission.

"I'm more curious about where those two learned to fight like that. It's like they read nearly every movement before it happened." C.T mumbles getting everyone's attention as they silently agreed. Those two fought like they knew exactly what was about to happen, like they were predicting what was about to happen and going with it.

"Yeah, dangerous how swift those two are in there, you can only imagine what would happen when if they were in the field." Wash gulps, watching as the two female Freelancers chatted.

* * *

[Sparring Chamber Locker Room, Mother of Invention]

"You guys okay?" Tokyo asked as she and Tex approached the three male Freelancers. Only getting two grunts as an answer as York picked himself off the floor.

"Yeah we're fine, you guys sure pack a punch and know how to handle yourselves though..." York chuckled weakly. "i can't say i'm very confident about my odds on the bet though." As he takes off his helmet and grabbing a water bottle and drinking it.

Tex smirked at this, with a hint of smugness/pride. "Well it wouldn't be much of a bet if it wasn't a challenge would it?"

"True, though I don't think they like the whole losing thing." York sighs looking at the two Male Freelancers that has walked away.

"You already giving up?" Tokyo asks as she places a hand on her hip, drinking a bottle she also grabbed.

"Tch, hell no!" York snorted. "I might lose but I'm not giving up without a fight."

'That's the spirit!' Tokyo smirked in her mind she liked that type of thinking, you might fall, but you might as well give em hell... Remind her of a certain spartan team she was paired with on Reach...

"Sparring shall continue in 5 minutes." F.I.L.S.S announced as Maine and Wyoming already began to walk back.

"Well, let's get this over and done with." Tex says before walking to the chamber herself with the others following her.

* * *

[Sparring Chamber, Mother of Invention]

As the Freelancers entered the Chamber large concrete barriers rose from the floor along with two podiums which had pistols on them with ammo clips on the side.

"Beginning Lock-down Paint test." F.I.L.S.S announced as both teams reached their own podium each grabbing their own gun and ammo clips.

"hmm, guess it's your turn Tokyo." Tex offered as said woman stepped forward cocking her pistol before rushing off. Meanwhile with York, Maine and Wyoming they had just finished loading up and were beginning to move in themselves. York took cover as the others followed suit behind other concrete pillars.

"Okay, so here's the plan Maine why don't you-" York began only to see three purple flashes and a Pink covered Maine falling onto the floor frozen. "Or you can just go in and get shot right? Good.." He sighed at the sight before he began once more. "Alright Wyoming why don't you and I-" He paused seeing Wyoming's upper body and head covered in pink lock-down paint.

"*Sigh* This is gonna be a long day." York sighed as he ran forward before running behind a pillar, narrowly dodging the pink bullet shot from Tokyo. York then shoots at her missing as she dives behind cover before shooting a bullet hitting the concrete Pillar York hid behind. After moments of silence York peeks his head out looking for the female Freelancer not even bothering to look up.

On the top of a pillar was Tokyo who knelt on the pillar watching him for a few moments. If there was one thing that she realized about anyone/thing, they never really look up. Using this to her advantage she cocked her pistol, making him fire at her immediately, only for her to dodge it and shoot him in the chest multiple times, no longer able to move, York could only watch as she ran forward grabbed him and threw him to a pill before shooting him a few more times before finally shooting him once in the head, making him stick on the pillar.

"Point to Tokyo the score is now Team 1: 0 Black Thunder: 6." F.I.L.S.S ringed in once more as the paint that kept the Freelancers in place slowly melted meaning they fell straight on the floor.

As they got up and restocked, Tokyo did the same before standing next to Tex.

"Advantage Black Thunder."

"Advantage is the right word .S.S" York grumbled as he place another ammo clip in his pistol, as soon as he turns around though he sees Maine and Wyoming exchanging ammo clips.

"Hey what are you guys doing?" He asks only to be left with silence as they took positions. After a few moments he then lined up with them as well.

"Beginning final round." F.I.L.S.S announced as Maine and Wyoming then fired their guns, shocking York when he noticed something. They were using live rounds?!

Tokyo and Tex both dodge into cover firing lockdown paint in return.

Wyoming and Maine were about to pursue them only for Wyoming to be grabbed.

"Live Rounds are you crazy?!" York yelled only to be shoved off as they continued pursuing. He stood there in shock before making his decision and cocking his gun.

'Seems like I'm gonna be changing teams.' Before running after them.

* * *

[S.C Observation Deck, Mother of Invention]

"Live Rounds?!" Wash gasped as he saw the two female Freelancers dodge the gunfire. "Who authorized this?!

"Ain't it obvious?" C.T snorted, as she stepped forward gripping the bars before watching as Tokyo and Texas shot their paint rounds and was barely dodged by Wyoming and Maine. "There's only one person around here with that authorization."

"CONNIE!" Carolina reprimanded, only for Connecticut to respond.

"What?! You know it's true! There's only ONE person with THAT type of Authority and we all know he could care less! Or do I have to remind you of what happened to Oklahoma?" She growled only to get silence as an answer.

* * *

[Sparring Chamber, Mother of invention]

Tokyo grunts as she rolls out of the way firing back as she retreats. Wyoming, who followed her fires rounds missing her and hitting a pillar in front that began to fall down. She however continued to run and slid under the stone pillar, turning as she did firing one of her lockdown bullets at Wyoming's foot sticking it to the ground before she continued her run.

 _'Y'know If it weren't for the fact the Director did this countless times when we were in our training sessions, I'd probably be talking about how insane he is using live rounds in what's meant to be a safe sparring match..'_ Elpida deadpanned as Tokyo silently agreed while she turned a corner before hiding behind the pillar.

She leans out from her corner slightly to see Maine smash the lockdown paint keeping Wyoming stuck. 'Well at least it stalled them enough to lose me.'

Suddenly a Silhouette appears above her and she turns in a dime, aiming at the owner of the silhouette

"Easy there, I'd rather not get my head blown off just yet." Tex humors as the gun is lowered. She then takes a peek out as well to see Maine and Wyoming splitting up and searching the different areas of the chamber

"Is using Live rounds in spars standard protocol here?" Tex asks dryly, as Tokyo stood up and reloaded her gun.

"No but at this point standard protocol isn't a thing." Tokyo answered as she cocked her gun. "I got a plan."


End file.
